Made in China
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: A Klaine fanfic. Smutt smutt and smutt to come. Kurt and Blaine are having a few sexual tension problems. Oh, I see the "talk" coming on! Just read me :


_Chapter one ~ Part one._

* * *

><p>Kurt sat with his back against the wall on his over sized bed. His eyes fixated on the mass of curly, soft hair that his boyfriend Blaine was running his hand through. Kurt's mind started to wander away from homework as soon as the too-hot-for-his-own-good man of his decided to come over so they could study together for their upcoming exams. Kurt's eyes trace Blaine's body.. From his cute yellow socks, tight black jeans and plain blue shirt, Kurt found himself wanting to tear all of his clothes off and fuck Blaine until he couldn't walk, he wanted to taste his soft skin under his lips, to run his hands down the small line of hair on his stomach, the one that disappears into those fucking tight jeans that look so damn good on his even tighte- "Hey how does this sound for my introduc- oh. See something you like?" Kurt's eyes raise slowly to Blaine, who has a sly smug smile on his face. Bastard. Kurt runs his hand across his forehead, sweeping his perfect hair away from his eyes. "Dont know what your talking about." but Kurts cheeks are turning red, embarrassed that he was staring so much. Well.. More so that he got freaking caught. He can feel Blaine's eyes boring into his head but doesn't get the courage to look up. He shouldn't have been staring as much since they haven't even talked about anal sex yet. Sure, Kurt's cock would always be in Blaine's hand or mouth and vice versa at night. They could get away with it so easily at Dalton. If he'd known how amazing hand jobs and blow-jobs were he would have moved sooner. But all Kurt could think of lately was Blaine's ass. And how amazing it would be to have his cock in there. Kurt's cock twitched at the idea. He crossed his legs, going back to his math notes and ignoring the look the other boy was giving him.<p>

Blaine rubbed his eyes as his iPods alarm rang through the room, half asleep, his hand searches around next to him for the source of the damn noise that had woken him up to a raging erection from a very sexy dream with Kurt giving him a lap dance for his birthday. With his birthday only 16 days away, he secretly hoped he would receive something similar. Blaine rolled back into the middle of his bed, glad that the incisive noise of the alarm had finally gone. He snuggled into his thick woollen bed spread and opened an eye to pear over to Kurts bed, they normally slept in the same bed since Blaine was a proud cuddle whore but last night Kurt had stayed up late looking over his never ending math notes and Blaine had simply crashed as soon as his curly head hit the pillow. Blaine let out a little laugh at what he saw, Kurts arms and legs sprawled out like a starfish, his head thrown to the side and his gorgeous hair messy from sleep. He looked over to his phone, it was only 8am, class didn't start til 10 today so he decided to have some fun with his lover. Climbing out of bed, he slides off his sweatpants and tip toes across the wooden floor to Kurts bed, he climbs under the covers..

"Its mine!" Kurt yelled at the stupid woman who was trying to pry the new season Marc Jacobs jacket off him. "But I saw it first little boy." She shot back, glaring at Kurt through her ugly grey perm. I mean Jesus Christ, she was about as old as a dinosaur and would probably team the jacket with a skirt from Wal-Mart. Kurt thought to himself while yanking at the jacket. He looked around him and saw that he was now on a beach, wearing his new jacket even though he was melting from the new sunshine glaring on him. He took a walk down to the water and dipped his toes in the bright blue, clear water. "Kurt!" he looked around him, not knowing where the voice had come from. It sounded familiar though.. "Kurt! Its Rachel! Down here." oh my god. And so it was. Rachel Berry herself, only she was about the size of a raccoon and she had big black rings around her eyes and a tail.. Hey wait a minute! She was a raccoon. "Nice fur trim." Kurt laughed. "Its not real." was all Rachel the Raccoon said. "What's not real?" He asked confused even more than before. The two words that left her furry lips shocked Kurt. To his very core. "Your jacket." "What? Of course it is! I was just in the store trying it on and everything." how dare she say such a thing about his new, beautiful jacket. "Check the label smarty pants." she said before suddenly diving into the ocean and becoming a puffer fish. Huh, fitting. Kurt shrugged off his jacket, mumbling to himself about how mean Rachel could be, she had the worst fashion sense ever, how dare she accuse Kurt of wearing a fake. He lifted the label up and it read -

_Size: Small._

_Made in China._

Kurts eyes widened. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed out, lying down in the sand, making a sand angel, wanting to ruin the stupid fake jacket forever. The sun slowly went down as he was having his little fit of rage. Kurt Hummel never wore a fake. EVER. But his rage started to fade and WOAH. His cock hard and wet, and Blaine between his legs. He starts to say something but his words are cut off when Blaine hums around his length, causing Kurt to thrust up slightly and moan loudly, fingers gripping at his lovers curly hair. Moaning and withering Kurts eyes flutter open.

Blaine was excited.. In more than one way. He had been sucking on Kurts cock for a few minutes, with him withering under him, but the most exciting thing was that he was still asleep. Kurt was always loud during sex but this was amazing. He was swearing and moaning like never before, his hips thrusting his cock deeper into Blaine's throat, relaxing his throat and taking him deeper still. He rubs his ball around in his hand, squeezing gently, feeling Kurt getting closer.. Blaine looks up and sees Kurts eyes flicker open, he seems confused at first so Blaine pulls his mouth away and raises and eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Blaine..? Baby, wha- Oh fuck. Mhm. Don't stop." he whimpers out when his arousal fully hits him, still half asleep but filled with lust. Blaine gave him what Kurt always called his "sexy smile" before taking him in his mouth again. His teeth gently grazing across a pulsing vein near his leaking head. Kurt was bucking and swearing uncontrollably now and all it took for him to spill over into Blaine's talented mouth was seeing his hot pink lips over his throbbing cock. And that smart-ass smile.

They eventually got up and dressed after some more grinding and a hand job for Blaine, and headed off for their day of school work. They only had one class together today and that was Warbler practice last period. All through the day Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine's ass. It was driving him crazy and he was starting to worried that a) he might get hard during class or that b) Blaine would notice him staring. He wasn't sure which would be more embarrassing right now. He wanted to approach Blaine so they could talk about it, at least then maybe he could see if it was something that might happen in the near future or not. He didn't know what was worse though, Blaine rejecting him or being completely nervous and end up doing something stupid if he said yes. He took a deep breathe, smoothed down his Dalton jacket and took off to meet Wes in Literature.

David and Wes were at it again. Arguing over Call Of Duty. Blaine just rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on the lecturer, who was prattling on about something to do with sexual reproduction. He was trying not to think about sex today though, since that's all he thought about lately. Him and Kurt had been like bunnies lately, fucking at ever possible chance. But he wanted to talk to him about taking it another step. Giving himself over to Kurt, giving him everything. It excited him terrible but also scared the shit out of him that he would say no. it wasn't like he could talk to his friends about it since they were as straight as poles, it wasn't like they weren't good at helping with things but they never could really relate to him, unless one of them were deep in the closet which he doubted very much. His eyes wonder to outside the classrooms window. He tries to focus on the beautiful scene in front of him; a pretty waterfall.. the sun.. a butterfly.. Kurts dick.. In his.. He shifts uneasily in his chair, trying to think of anything but that. *Dude, you okay? You look like your in pain.." Wes laughs when he sees him crossing his legs. "Oh okay, see David, told you I looked sexy today!" David looks over to Blaine, confused as always, "Wha-" he was cut off from the daggers Blaine was giving him from across the desk. He went back to pretending to do his work and left it at that, Wes on the other hand, continued to make smart remarks throughout class. He really needed to talk to Kurt before his cock got him into anymore embarrassing trouble.

* * *

><p><em>End of part one :D<br>_

_So I hope you liked it __J__ just a little teaser to what's coming up next. Kurt and Blaine are going to have the talk! Be prepared for some pretty hilarious, embarrassing stuff :D_

_Reviews get cookies! xo_


End file.
